Salvation
by chatterbox-hikaru13
Summary: When you found the person that makes you happy and complete, you'll realize that life really is worth living for.


AN: Hi! This is a one-shot angst fic…but then, there'd be no 'bloody hell angst words' here. I think this would pass more as a romance fic. Hummm…maybe I need to change the category… 

**DISCLAIMER: **Magic Knight Rayearth will never, ever belong to me. I know that. Everybody knows that. Besides, if I do try to claim possession over MKR, I know that I will not only be facing a trial against the magnificent group of CLAMP, but also the wrath of millions of MKR fanatics all over the globe. I think even before it reaches the knowledge of CLAMP that some crazy fan has claimed possession of MKR, I'll be dead via a shot on my head or through my heart argh! what bloody death!

Enough of this! On with the fic! 

SALVATION

Tell me.

How do you find sanctuary and contentment? In this life that many call as hell, how do you find happiness? Safety? Peace?

Amidst chaos, destruction and extremity, where do you find solace, solitude and serenity? Where do you run to for salvation? In this infernal world, where do you find heaven and life once again?

It would seem impossible to have your sanity amongst this hellish rubble, to smile despite death and seclusion, to be happy when there is nothing to be happy for. But you find that something and someone to be happy for, and night becomes day, black becomes white and storm turns into sunrise.

Me? I've found my security, my contentment, my happiness, my safety, my peace, my solace, my solitude, my serenity, my salvation, my heaven and my life in all one person who kept my sanity intact and unharmed through all these war. That one person who saved my dying soul and gave me back my essence for living, my drive to continue fighting. That one person who saw the best in me when everybody else thought ill of me. That one person who tamed my adventurous soul into settling down in one country, gave me a reason to be happy for everything there is around me, and pacified my raging being. That one person who brought infinite comfort and calm in my muddled life.

But most importantly, that one person who completed that other half in my life and filled up the missing gap in my soul. That one person who made me realized that life was worth living for even if it brought me utmost pain and suffering, that if all doors closed on me, a window will open up and opportunities will come to me again.

Even though the world turned its back on me, and I found that old friends and family distrusted me, that one person, a person that I knew little about, was the first one who reached out for me and told the world that I am someone whom they can trust and love again. Because of that one person, long forgotten emotions crashed back to me and I found it possible to care for others again, to laugh at reasons unknown and to tell everyone how I feel about them. That one person trusted me and loved me like I was never trusted and loved before. That one person showed me the beauty of this life and of this world, gave color to my gloomy surroundings and shimmered in my sky to drive away the languid clouds.

That one person who was not just my salvation, but also my very essence of being, the reason why I am alive, the cause behind my mystery of continued existence.

It's just too bad that I have to leave her behind. My spirit is strong, but my physical body has long since given up. It's about time that I join my brother in the afterlife and reunite with him once again.

It's my end of the line here in Cephiro.

"Somebody call Clef-san!!!"

"Oh no! He already stopped breathing! Hikaru, do something!"

"No. It would be best to leave him like that. Clef will be here in a few minutes and we'll arrange a nice burial that he deserves,"

"But--Hikaru--!"

"Hikaru-san…"

"I'm sure wherever he is right now he's happy. He made the last few days of his life here in Cephiro very worthwhile, and I know that he's proud that he did something good in his life, although I already told him that he had been good, many times over,"

"Hikaru…" a tap on the shoulder, and later on comforting hugs and consoling tears.

"He'll have a nice journey on the spirit world…and then somewhere along the road, he'd meet up with Sol Zagato and Emeraude-hime. He'll be happy to be with his family once again. I know how much he missed them,"

"Hikaru-san…"

"I'll miss him…I'm definitely going to miss him. But then, in the near future, maybe in a few hundred years or so, I'll be with him again, and we'll be happy together again. I know that he's going to wait for me as I know that I'll always be waiting for the day when I'll be with him again,"

"But for now, I'd enjoy my life here in Cephiro. I just know that he wouldn't want me going sad and depressed over his demise. I'll live like before, as he catch up the lost time between him and Zagato,"

"After all, even if we got separated, we'd be back in each other's arms once again…not now…but…"

"In heaven…"

THE END 

I got this idea while reading my MKR season 2 manga (for the nth time), and I read the part where Hikaru was wandering around the Castle and met up with Lantis at the Fountain Room of some sort. Hahaha! I don't even know how I got this idea when I know that it was very far from what the two spoke with each other. I know…I always got ideas on the least possible times…and the strangest occasions as well!!! Please R/R!!! 

Peace, men! 


End file.
